


Life's A Circus

by orphan_account



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Short Chapters, Swearing, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Give me requests I'm bored and need to vent.
Kudos: 11





	Life's A Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Give me requests I'm bored and need to vent.

"Hahaha! You're _such_ an _idiot_!"

Kedamono growled under his breath, glaring halfheartedly at Popee as he wiped the recently thrown cake from his face. 

Popee stopped laughing, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes. He still wore a wide, genuine smile as he looked to his grumpy companion. 

" _What_? C'mon, you know I was playing around!"

Kedamono just shook his head and sighed, turning around and walking towards his tent. Popee's smile faded into a soft frown as he silently watched him leave. 

He huffed once he was out of sight, kicking some cake off the floor as he also turned.

" _Whatever_...you idiot."


End file.
